The Best Birthday
by the Azbaban Dreamer
Summary: It's Harry Potter's Forty-first Birthday and after a hectic year, his family are determined to make it the best one yet. Post Cursed Child


Happy Birthday to Harry Potter and J.K Rowling.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Dawn was breaking and the birds were making a racket loud enough to wake Harry Potter from his sleep.

"Stupid birds," He grumbled under his breath as he shoved his pillow on top of his head in order to drown out the noise. "Why do they have to perform a concert right outside the window? No rest for the wicked, I suppose."

But it was no use. Despite his continued attempts to get back to sleep, they continued chirping and Ginny stirred.

"Morning," His wife yawned as she sat up to survey Harry.

"You're right about the morning part," Harry muttered irritably as he gave up trying to get a few extra hours of sleep. He snatched his glasses from the bedside table and put them on and turned to see Ginny smiling at him.

"What?" He asked, as her eyes blazed with mischief and affection. "Have I got something on my face?"

"Happy Birthday," She beamed. Harry stared at her in surprise.

"Oh yeah," He said weakly. "I'm Forty-One. Blimey, I forgot."

"Your mind's going already," Ginny laughed as she kissed him.

"I can't believe that it's been thirty years since I found out that I'm a Wizard," Harry said, feeling astonished.

"Was that when Hagrid broke your door down?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "And gave Dudley a pig's tail and then told me that I was a Wizard before he handed me the Hogwarts letter that my Aunt and Uncle were trying to run from."

They both shared a laugh, before footsteps were heard outside and the bedroom door banged open and an excitable Lily came bounding in fully dressed.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" She said happily, handing him a small present.

"Thanks, Lily," Harry smiled, giving her a hug. She sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"You're up early," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"I wanted to give Dad his present," Lily said simply.

Harry unwrapped the present to find that Lily had given him a number of paper clips with moving Butterflies on them.

"They're so you can sort out your paperwork," Lily told him. "Hugo says that Aunt Hermione is despairing about the state of it."

"I don't know about despairing, Lily," Harry laughed. "Maybe nagging me a bit, but not despairing."

"Oh no, she's definitely despairing," Lily said happily. "Hugo told me. She's pulling her hair out and everything."

Ginny caught Harry's eye and both of them turned away, Ginny trying to hide her laughter and Harry trying to ignore the small bubble of guilt that was forming in his stomach.

Just then, there was the sound of pounding footsteps on the stairs and a moment later, James appeared in the doorway with his hands behind his back and his face arranged in a grin.

"Morning, love," Ginny smiled at him. "Sleep well?"

"Am I interrupting?" James asked, looking between Harry and Ginny.

"Of course not," Harry said gruffly, getting out of bed and putting on his dressing gown. "Nice to see you up early for once."

"I was giving Dad his present, James," Lily said. "It looks like I'm first to do so as well. _You_ owe me a Galleon."

James grinned at Lily's smug expression and put his hand in his pocket and took out a fat, gold Galleon which he handed to Lily before turning to Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" He said jovially, shaking Harry's hand and pulling him into a one-armed hug. "One year closer to retirement. I've got something for you."

He removed his left hand from behind his back and revealed what looked like two tickets.

"Tickets to that Chuddley Cannons match," James said. "Uncle Ron's going as well and maybe afterwards we could get a drink at the pub."

"Wow, thanks James," Harry said, taking the tickets and giving James a hug. "Will you be buying?"

James and Lily both laughed.

"There's something weird going on in the kitchen as well," James said. "I can hear moving about down there."

"I heard it as well," Lily said at once. "Do you think it could be burglars?"

"Can't be," Harry said. "There's no way they'd get through the protection charms and I sealed off the Floo last night."

"Maybe it's just Albus making himself breakfast," Ginny said reasonably, getting up.

"But Mum, Albus _never_ cooks," Lily said. "Something _weird_ is going on. I just know it. Albus was acting very strange last night. Stranger than usual. He's been acting really secretive as well."

"He's had a rough year, Lily," Harry said softly, remembering the trouble with the Time-Turner. "He needs our love and support."

"That's right, Lils," James said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We've got to be there for him."

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and seconds later, Albus appeared in the doorway fully dressed. He knocked on the open door before coming in.

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad," He said, before looking at Harry uncertainly. "Happy Birthday."

"Morning Albus," Harry said cheerfully. "And thanks."

There was a moments silence where Harry was struggling to think of something else to say.

"I've got something for you, but it's downstairs," Albus said suddenly.

"That's wonderful, Albus!" Ginny beamed. "How long have you been up?"

"Quite a while," Albus shrugged. "I wanted to get everything ready. Your present's in the kitchen, Dad."

"Let's see it," James said eagerly making his way towards the door.

"Don't ruin it, James," Albus said pleadingly. "I've worked really hard on it."

"He won't, Al," Lily said, getting off the bed and patting Albus on the arm. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Albus and Lily both followed James out of the bedroom and down the stairs leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I've got a little something for you as well," Ginny winked as Harry was putting on his dressing gown.

"Oh yeah?" Harry smiled as Ginny went to her wardrobe and rummaged in it.

"Just a little something we can share tonight," She said as she took out a small parcel. "It's not as big as last year, though." She handed Harry the present and he unwrapped it to reveal a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

"Wow, that's great!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Ginny.

"I think you're forgetting our birthday tradition as well," Ginny winked pulling out of the hug.

"Course not," Harry said. "I've been waiting for it for a while."

"I bet you have," Ginny said softly, leaning closer to him.

"Still a nice view," Harry said stupidly and Ginny smirked.

Harry cupped her cheeks as his lips met hers and suddenly, he was in a world of bliss as he was kissing her, feeling as if he were seventeen again.

All that mattered was the feeling of Ginny's lips on his and her hands running through his hair. This was a tradition that they had done on every birthday since Harry's seventeenth. There was no Ron to walk in on them this time and there was nothing that could interrupt them now. Except-

" _Get a room!_ "

Harry and Ginny both jumped apart to see James standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"This _is_ our room," Harry said irritably and James snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And what do you want?" Ginny asked stonily, sorting her hair out.

"You've got to see Al's present, Dad," James said at once. "He's worked hard on it."

He shot Harry and Ginny an odd look and dashed from the doorway again as if frightened that his parents would start kissing again.

"He's _so_ like Ron," Ginny muttered as Harry put his bottle of Firewhisky away in his bedside table. "We'd better go down and see what Albus has got for you."

"Yeah," Harry exhaled, running a hand through his hair as curiosity flared up in him.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny said firmly, placing both of her hands on Harry's shoulders. "Relax. It will be fine."

"I know," Harry said. "Things are a lot better between us after that Exploding Snap game. I'm just curious as to what he's got me."

"So am I," Ginny smiled. "I haven't seen him so involved with the family for a long time. He usually shuts himself in his room."

"He hasn't been doing that much this Summer," Harry muttered. "It's nice that I'm getting through to him."

"Are you coming, Dad?" James called impatiently. "You two had better not be snogging again."

" _James_!" Harry and Ginny both exclaimed indignantly. James appeared in the doorway again with a smirk on his face.

"Come _on_ , Dad," He said impatiently. "Al and Lily are waiting downstairs. There's plenty of time to snog Mum. Just don't let us see it."

"I know you're of age," Harry said indignantly. "But that doesn't give you the right give your Mother and I some cheek."

"You wait until I move out," James shot back. "Now get a move on otherwise you'll spoil Al's present."

James frogmarched Harry and Ginny from their bedroom and demanded that Harry take off his glasses. Despite Harry's protests, Ginny agreed to keep them safe. As James led the way, Ginny gently guided Harry down the stairs.

Harry thought that it was unnecessary. He could see perfectly well. James _may_ have been slightly blurred and he _might_ have tripped over one of Lily's stray books, but he was perfectly capable of making his way downstairs without his glasses.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked irritably as a familiar smell wafted into his nostrils.

"You can put your glasses on now, Dad," James said cheerfully.

"This was _completely_ unnecessary, James," Harry said irritably.

"I think it was, Dad," James said solemnly. "Because you're talking to the wall."

Harry heard Lily giggle and Ginny laugh softly. He even thought he heard Albus laugh.

"Don't listen to James, Dad," Lily said exasperatedly. "He's just being an idiot."

"Here," Ginny said, putting Harry's glasses back on him and the kitchen swam into clear view and Albus stepped forward looking nervous.

"Happy Birthday, Dad," He said shakily, gesturing to the table and Harry's jaw dropped open in surprise.

Laid out on the table were five steaming plates of eggs, bacon, sausages and beans. There was even a rack of toast. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"I didn't know what to get you," Albus said nervously. "And you're always cooking for us, so I decided to get up early and make you breakfast instead for a change. Is that alright?"

"Alright?" Harry repeated, his eyes stinging with tears. "Albus, that's brilliant! Thank you! Thank you so much."

He pulled a startled Albus into a hug who patted Harry's back and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well done, Al!" Ginny exclaimed. "That looks delicious. I can't wait to tuck in."

"So, it doesn't matter that I couldn't get you anything?" Albus asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"Albus, I don't care about expensive presents or anything like that," Harry said seriously. "The fact that _you_ took the time to do this for me means far more to me than any expensive gift."

Albus smiled with relief and tackled Harry in a fierce hug.

"I'm very proud of you, Albus," Ginny said firmly, stepping forward and putting her arms around them both.

"Yeah. Well done, Al," James said gruffly, putting both arms around Lily and Ginny and moved forward engulfing them in a hug.

"You did a really good job, Al," Lily said sweetly. "That looks delicious."

As the five Potters hugged in the kitchen, Harry noted as he felt the warmth and closeness of his family, that this was something that had yearned for thirty years ago. Yet as Harry knew, all good must things come to an end and James untangled himself from the group hug.

"Why don't you try some out, Dad?" He asked. "You can tell us if it's safe to eat or not." He added cheekily.

" _James!_ " Lily giggled, coming out of the hug and Ginny shot him a glare as Harry and Albus parted.

Harry sat down and took a plate and tried some food. It tasted delicious.

"You did a good job there, Albus," Harry said. Albus relaxed as Ginny hugged him and James clapped him on the back.

"Is it safe to eat?" Lily asked, looking mischievously over at James. "James is starving."

"I'm not," James shot back as his stomach gave a loud rumble. Lily burst into giggles and Albus smirked.

"Tuck in, everyone," Harry said, gesturing for them all to sit down.

There was the sound of scraping chairs as everyone sat at the table and began tucking in. Harry hadn't remembered a breakfast in years where everyone sat at the table and talked like a family. In the past few years, there was always someone who was busy at meal times, so the chance for the entire family to sit down and eat together was a rare treat and something that Harry hoped would happen often.

* * *

For the rest of the day, a stream of family and well-wishers turned up to wish Harry a Happy Birthday and stayed, hoping to have a good time. Harry suspected that it was planned, because Ginny and James started conjuring chairs out in the garden.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley were the first to turn up, Mr. Weasley carrying a large birthday cake for Harry. Mrs. Weasley took over the kitchen and engulfed everyone in a giant hug and catching Harry and Albus twice.

Minerva McGonagall arrived with a tin of Ginger Newts and ended up discussing Transfiguration tips with James.

Teddy and Victoire dropped in, giving Harry a new pair of slippers. Harry noted how radiant Victoire looked, a look he had often seen in the Weasley women over the years and his suspicions were confirmed by catching Ginny's eye.

Andromeda Tonks arrived with another birthday cake for Harry as well as a hug, before going off and giving one to Teddy and Victoire.

The Scamander's turned up with an exotic bell that was meant to bring Harry good luck. Rolf and Luna told Harry and Ginny all about their travels whilst Lily was playing with Lorcan and Lysander.

Hagrid arrived, as giant as ever and his beard pure white looking, as Lily often said, like Father Christmas.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" He boomed, giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Thirty years," Hagrid said reminiscently after Harry had pulled himself free. "Thirty years ter the day we met. Tiny thing, you was. All skin and bones. Is yer Cousin still a pig?" He added, his white beard twitching as he smiled.

"Dudley got that tail removed ages ago," Harry said as Lily doubled up with laughter.

"I meant ter turn him into a pig, see but I reckon he was half way there," Hagrid said. "I've got summat for yeh. It's a little trip down memory lane, if yer don't mind."

Hagrid took out a box from his coat that turned out to be a plain sponge Birthday Cake with the words ' _Happy Birthday Harry_ ' written in red icing.

"Don' worry, it's not chocolate," Hagrid said, shooting Ginny a furtive look. "I've also got some Rock Cakes for yeh. I know how much yeh like my cooking."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said warmly. Hagrid had greatly improved his cooking thanks to Harry giving him some tips, but Harry still avoided Hagrid's soups after Lily had once found a rat's tail in her bowl.

"Now, you best be taking care of yerself," Hagrid said seriously, bending down. "Don't yer be going and stressing yerself out again like yeh did last year."

"I'll try," Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid. You know how much I like a quiet life."

Hagrid snorted and straightened himself up. "Alright, James?" He called loudly. "How're doing, Al? Lily! I'm looking forward to seeing you in me classes in September."

Hagrid then patted Harry on the shoulder, making Harry's knees buckle, and then walked off.

Neville and Hannah Longbottom came over with a Mimbulus mimbletonia for Harry who put it on the kitchen window remembering the time he got covered in stinksap on the Hogwarts Express. He had hoped that no one would mention it, but then Ginny started to tell James about the incident which James found hilarious.

The rest of Ginny's brothers and their families turned up, including Charlie to everybody's delight.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug, before declaring that he needed a haircut. James and Fred started sniggering at Charlie's expense, but their smirks were soon wiped off their faces when Mrs. Weasley suggested that they too, could do with a haircut.

George carried a barbecue outside and soon, the smell of cooking meat was in the air and Harry sat with Ron and Hermione and started reminiscing about their Hogwarts days, with Ron telling the crowd at large stories about their first year at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it's going to be thirty years since we all met," Ron said after telling everyone about the Troll in the Girls bathroom at Halloween. "You know what this means; we're getting old."

The kids laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes at him fondly.

"I can't believe how fast the years have flown by," She said, turning to the kids. "My best years were at Hogwarts and you should cherish the years that you spend there because after you leave, you won't get another chance."

"It's hard to believe that I'm going to be starting my Seventh Year," James said quietly and Fred nodded.

"Enjoy every moment of it, James," Hermione said firmly, her eyes growing brighter. "You too, Fred. Make sure you study hard, because this year could determine your future."

There were murmurs of assent from the adults and Albus shifted slightly in his seat, his face looking glum. Harry caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile which he returned, looking slightly more cheerful.

Harry got a shock when Draco and Scorpius Malfoy turned up, both of them looking as if they weren't sure if they should be there. With a roar of delight, Albus got up from his seat and ran at his best friend and hugged him fiercely, taking Scorpius by surprise. There was a chorus of coos from all the women present and both of them broke apart with their faces bright red.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, Rose slinked away, eyeing Scorpius wearily and began striking up conversation with Roxanne.

"Scorpius and I wished to come over and wish you a Happy Birthday," Draco said politely, shaking Harry's hand and looking over at Scorpius who was giggling at something Albus had said.

"Um- yes," Scorpius said at once taking out a thin, neatly wrapped parcel. "Happy Harry Potter Day, I mean Happy Birthday, well it is _technically_ Harry Potter Day but it's your Birthday as well and um-Well, I-I hope you like this."

Scorpius's face went red again and he handed Harry the parcel which Harry unwrapped revealing a leather-bound book called _Madam Devonport's Delicious Desserts_.

"Since you do the all the cooking," Draco said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. "Scorpius and I both thought that you would like this. Astoria loved to bake and this is full of her recipes and I would rather let you have this and see it being put to good use than for it to gather dust."

Draco looked quite distant all of a sudden and he stared off into the distance.

"Draco, this- This is great," Harry said, making a mental note to make one of the recipes for the Malfoys. "Thanks, Draco, and thank you, Scorpius."

Draco nodded and Scorpius looked really pleased with himself and Albus rushed over to him and put an arm around Scorpius's shoulders.

"C'mon, Scorpius, let me introduce you to my Uncles," Albus said, looking the happiest he had been all summer. The two of them went off with their arms around each other and Harry and Draco exchanged a glance.

Our sons really are great friends," Harry said, noting how both boys were looking at each other with pure affection. "Scorpius would have to come and stay round ours,"

"I think he's like that," Draco said. "We'd have to arrange that sometime."

Mrs. Weasley gathered everyone around the Birthday cake and after a chorus of Happy Birthday, began cutting up the cake and handing it out to everyone. Teddy and Victoire both stood up and Victoire announced that she was pregnant.

There was a stunned silence and Harry was watching Bill whose face had turned white. Fleur had placed a hand on his knee, but it was all unnecessary as Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and along with Mrs. Tonks, ran forward and hugged both her Granddaughter and Teddy. Harry and Ginny both exchanged knowing smiles as James and Fred wolf whistled and Lily jumped up and down with sheer delight.

Bill stood up impressively and strode over to Teddy whose face looked white as a sheet beneath his canary yellow hair and extended his hand out to Teddy who shook it with a look of great surprise and his hair going through the colours of the rainbow before settling back on turquoise again.

Harry quickly raised his glass and toasted the couple and as the sun set, Ron and George both let off fireworks that exploded in vibrant colours, some of them spelling out ' _Happy Birthday Harry'_. There was a nice moment when one of the fireworks spelt out ' _Congratulations Teddy and Victoire_ ', but to gales of laughter from the kids, the next batch of fireworks spelt some rather rude swear words and Harry's sides ached with laughter as Hermione and Angelina both admonished their Husbands.

He was sure that today couldn't get any better. How wrong he was.

* * *

By the time the party had finished and evening had arrived, Harry was exhausted after having an enjoyable day. He was thrilled for Teddy and Victoire and even laughed when Bill, George and Ron called him _'Grandfather Harry'_.

This day had been the most stress-free day he had had for a long time.

He opened the backdoor and made his way to the garden bench and sat down on it, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on his face as he watched the night sky. He had come out to the garden to escape from James and Lily's bantering. They had already played a noisy game of Exploding Snap where James was trying to win back his Galleon and Harry had already developed a headache listening to that.

The backdoor opened again and Albus came out and made his way over to the bench where he stopped. Albus had had a great day as well, spending time with Scorpius and introducing him to the family. Harry hadn't seen him look so happy.

It was if all of Albus's troubles had melted away and he was overjoyed when Harry and Ginny mentioned to him that Scorpius would be coming over to stay with them soon.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Albus asked, snapping Harry out of his memories.

"Course you can," Harry beamed. "I've always got time for you."

Albus grinned and sat down on the bench next to Harry.

"Do you want some chocolate?" Albus asked, digging in his pocket and taking out a small bar.

"Where did you get that?" Harry laughed.

"Scorpius," Albus shrugged. "We had quite the feast earlier."

Harry laughed again and took the bar from Albus. For a moment, both of them were quiet as they sat eating their chocolate.

"James and Lily been driving you crazy, then?" Albus asked after a while and Harry snorted.

"Not crazy," Harry said slowly. "They're just _loud_."

"I know," Albus said quietly. "But that's who they are, aren't they?"

"They're full of the confidence that I wish I had at their age," Harry said. "Life is easy for them and they've never had to face anything dark and dangerous and I wouldn't change a thing about them."

"What about me?" Albus asked, looking at Harry nervously.

"I wouldn't change a thing about you either," Harry smiled and Albus ginned, sitting up straighter and looking a lot taller. "That was brilliant what you did this morning, making us all breakfast. Your Grandad was quite impressed when I told him."

"I told you that I was going to try and be a better son," Albus said quietly. "And I'm doing that, I'm trying. Do you think I'm a better son?"

"I think you're a _brilliant_ son, Albus," Harry said fiercely. "Thanks for the present. It was one of the best ones I've got today."

"Speaking of presents, Dad," Albus said slowly. "I've got another one for you."

He reached into his pocket and this time, took out a lumpy parcel which he handed to Harry.

"This is for me?" Harry asked, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt the parcel.

"Yeah," Albus said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a sly grin. "I was going to get you a Pigeon though, but Mum wouldn't let me."

Harry laughed, causing Albus's grin to widen.

"Only, I wanted to give it to you when everyone else was busy," Albus continued. "Mum knows, though. She helped me wrap it."

Harry gently unwrapped the lumpy parcel and what was inside almost made his heart stop; It was his old blanket, his mother's blanket. The very blanket that he had tried to give to Albus almost a year before, only for them to have that terrible argument causing Harry to utter those awful words that he would regret to the end of his days and for Albus to throw it across the room for it to be ruined by a bottle of Love potion.

Except it wasn't ruined anymore; it was good as new. It was as if the Love potion hadn't ruined it. Yet the message, Albus's message remained, clear as day: _Dad. Help. Godric's Hollow. 31/10/81_

Tears fogged Harry vison and he tried to blink them back.

"My blanket, my Mum's blanket." He chocked out. "You fixed it. It's as good as new."

"I'm sorry for ruining the blanket, Dad," Albus said quietly. "I wanted to put things right."

"Don't be silly," Harry said gruffly. "If you hadn't spilt Love Potion on that blanket, you would still be stuck in Godric's Hollow."

"I don't deserve to keep this, Dad," Albus said seriously. "You said that this was the last thing you had of your Mum's and you deserve to have it."

"Thank you," Harry chocked out. "Thank you so much. But Albus, how- how did you do this?"

He looked up at his son and Albus smiled at him, his own eyes shining.

"The Malfoys," He said quietly. "Scorpius sewed all the holes back together and Draco applied a potion to it to get rid of the burnt edges. But we decided to keep the message, Dad. Draco seemed to think it was appropriate. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Albus," Harry said, tears spilling down his cheeks which he quickly wiped away. "This message saved your life, saved the world. It's a sign of how clever you are and seeing it makes me so proud of you. I'm glad you kept it. Thank you, Albus. Thank you so much!"

Albus reached forward and wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug where they stayed for a minute.

"Happy Birthday, Dad," He said when they pulled away.

"You know with Victoire being pregnant and this being the first stress free day I've had in a while, I think it is," Harry said with a laugh.

"She loved you, your Mum," Albus said suddenly. "I mean you obviously know that of course, but I saw her in Godric's Hollow wrapping that blanket with you with so much love, that it made me stop and think that things maybe aren't so bad."

"Thank you for telling me this," Harry said softly and Albus smiled at him.

"Your Dad loved you too," Albus continued. "I told you about the smoke ring thing he did, but he did other things as well that made of laugh."

"Did he?" Harry asked.

"He used to put you on his shoulders," Albus said. "And then pretend to trip and you'd be in stitches when your Mum told him off. And then when he was holding you, you'd take his glasses and you won't stop laughing."

"You, Teddy, James and Lily used to do that with me," Harry said, grinning at memories of his children when they were younger. "Maybe Teddy's little one will do the same." Albus's face went momentarily red, but he smiled.

"You would've loved growing up with your parents," Albus said sadly. "It's unfair that they died."

"I know," Harry said gently, patting Albus on the shoulder. "Life is short and usually unfair. My parents had years ahead of them and it was cruelly cut short. But in the end, their sacrifice helped defeat Voldemort."

A comfortable silence fell between them and they both sat there watching the night sky and an Owl hooted from somewhere making Harry think with a pang, of Hedwig.

"Maybe you can find me on Halloween and we could meet up with the blanket," Albus suggested.

"I'd like that," Harry smiled. "It would do both of us a lot of good and I've got some photos of my parents, your grandparents. Maybe I could give you a couple."

"I think I'd like that," Albus smiled.

"You know," Harry said thoughtfully. "I've had a lot of rotten birthdays before and a lot of rotten presents. I've had coat hangers, pairs of old socks, even a piece of string for one of my birthdays. It wasn't until my thirteenth birthday that I had my first card from your Uncle Ron. But my Birthdays have been a lot better lately and between that brilliant breakfast you made us this morning, Victoire expecting her first child and you giving me this blanket, this has got to be the best Birthday I've ever had."

Albus grinned and shuffled closer to Harry and leaned in beside him. Harry wrapped an arm around Albus's shoulders and Father and Son both melted together, looking up at the night sky. Albus turned his head round to look at Harry.

"I thought it was a nice day," He said quietly. Harry looked down at his son, his free hand brushing the blanket and grinned.

"So did I," He said before turning back to look at the night sky.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
